Dulce Noche
by Bloody no Kissu
Summary: (Continuación de "Dulce Mañana") Es de noche y Yuuichi no tiene sueño, así que decide jugar con Taiyou... -YuuTai-


**Bien esta es la continuación de "Dulce Mañana" disfrútenla!**

**Disclairmer (o como se escriba...): Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, si me perteneciera... bueno... ustedes ya saben...**

* * *

***************************  
Dulce Noche  
************************

Los ojos dorados miraban distraídos la ventana de su habitación, en donde la luz de la luna se colaba iluminando levemente la estancia. Yuuichi suspiro, cerrando nuevamente los ojos intentando nuevamente dormir como llevaba intentando unas... miro el reloj junto a la mesita de su cama: 2:45 a.m., llevaba intentando dormir contando ovejas unas casi cuatro horas. Abrió los ojos al sentir movimiento a su lado, sonrió levemente al ver a Taiyou (que prácticamente vivía en la casa de los Tsurugi al igual que Tenma) dormir abrazando una almohada en forma de balón de fútbol murmurando algo de miel, auto, extraterrestre y bombas.

Yuuichi acaricio los cabellos del menor, sin poder evitar pensar que dormido Taiyou era un angelito adorable e inocente... Se corrigió casi al instante en que ese pensamiento vino a su cabeza, dolía admitirlo, pero Amemiya Taiyou era todo menos un angelito inocente, sobre todo con lo que paso hace apenas una semana...

Nunca se hubiera imaginado que su pequeño y dulce novio fuera un pervertido en cubierto... ¿Tal vez lo pervirtió demasiado? Sonrió, tal vez debería pervertidlo un poco más ¿no?

— Taiyou, Taiyou — El peli azul agito el hombro del más joven con insistencia. El peli naranjo no abrió los ojos pero soltó un gruñido que parecía un "QUE". Yuuichi sonrió — Tengamos sexo. — ¿Mas directo? Imposible.

Taiyou abrió los ojos como platos y un sonrojo furioso se apodero de toda su cara, pero luego se obligo a calmarse cerrando los ojos.

— No quiero. Tengo sueño. — Murmuro, dándole la espalda para mirar la pared aun abrazando su almohada.

Yuuichi hizo un puchero como un niño que le negaron un dulce y se acerco mas al menor volviendo a agitar el hombro del peli naranjo que ahora le ignoraba tratando de volver a dormir.

— Vamos, por favor. — Trato nuevamente a lo que solo recibió una mirada de reojo un tanto enfadada.

— Estas loco… Por si no lo recuerdas la otra habitación es la de Kyousuke y sabes que se pone peor que una mujer en sus días cuando no duerme... y no es a ti a quien le van a sacar las tripas si eso pasa. — Gruño, golpeando levemente la pared que dividía la habitación de Yuuichi y de Kyousuke para dar más énfasis.

Yuuichi se quedo mirando al menor y luego a la pared... en eso Taiyou tenia razón, Kyousuke cuando no dormía le daba miedo hasta a él. Pero aun así no estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres...? — Pregunto en su oído, pasando sus brazos por la cintura del menor acercándolo a él. Taiyou no pudo evitar que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo por el tono seductor que uso Yuuichi, sin darse cuenta el peli naranjo abrazo con más fuerza la almohada.

Yuuichi sonrió, acercándose para lamer y morder el cuello de Taiyou, que jadeo pegando su espalda contra el pecho del mayor. Paso sus manos por sobre la entrepierna del menor apretando un poco haciendo que soltara un gemido estrangulado y que moviera la cadera según los movimientos de su mano.

— Para no querer esto, estas siendo muy sumiso... — Susurro en su oído y después morderlo suavemente. Sus manos ya se estaban colando por el pantalón una agarrando el miembro semi erecto de Taiyou empezando a masturbarlo, sin dejar de morder como un vampiro el dulce cuello blanquecino.

— Ah... no... No... Muh — Gimió sin poder encontrar las palabras ni saber que quería decir. Su mente ya se estaba poniendo en blanco y solo sabía que necesitaba más placer que le daba el mayor, pero también sabía que alguien los podía escuchar...

— Oh, ¿No? ¿Quieres que pare? — Estaba a punto de alejar la mano que masturbaba a su pequeño pero la mano de este lo detuvo, vio con una sonrisa él como Taiyou lo miraba con los ojos azules entrecerrados y nublados por el placer, las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios besables entreabiertos en un gemido.

— No... P-pares, Ah... se siente b-bien... — Taiyou aparto la mirada ocultando un poco el rostro en su almohada balón, avergonzado como no se sentía en mucho tiempo, normalmente él era el que tomaba la iniciativa en estos momentos, pero cuando Yuuichi tomaba la iniciativa no podía dejar de actuar tan sumisamente.

— Como tú quieras. — Dijo al tiempo que agarraba con fuerza la almohada quitándosela al pequeño y tirándola lejos, sin admitir que se había puesto un poco celoso de que Taiyou abrazara esa cosa y no a él, pero decidió no pensar en eso y besar los labios entreabiertos de Taiyou que lo habían estado tentando desde hace rato y terminar de posicionarse sobre el peli naranjo.

Amemiya paso los brazos por sobre los hombros de su novio y sus manos jugaron con el cabello azulado de este, dejándose llevar por el beso, en que la lengua del mayor dominaba por completo la suya propia sacándole quedos gemidos y suspiros que eran devorados por la boca contraria.

Se separaron por la falta de aire y se miraron a los ojos diciéndose lo que sentían sin necesidad de palabras. Yuuichi sin perder más el tiempo despojo de la ropa al de ojos azules, empezando con la parte de arriba y apenas teniendo desnudo el pecho del menor aprovecho para lamer y morder los pezones del menor terminando con sus manos el trabajo de desvestirlo de cintura para abajo.

— ¡Ah...! Y-Yuuichi... mmm, qui-quiero...Ahh... — Taiyou intento hablar, pero con las caricias del mayor en su cuerpo desnudo. Yuuichi noto esto, pero no se detuvo en ningún instante.

— ¿Quieres...? — Susurro, dejando el pecho del menor y acercándose para besar superficialmente sus labios.

— T-tú... sabes... — Susurro sonrojándose aun más y apartar la mirada de los dorados ojos de Yuuichi, que ladeo el rostro poniendo una falsa cara de duda.

— Nop, no lo sé. Dime, Taiyou ¿Que es lo que quieres? — Pregunto, burlándose del pequeño acariciando nuevamente el miembro de Taiyou apretando la base deleitándose con el gritito que soltó su pequeño. — Vamos, Dime lo que quieres Taiyou.

Taiyou se mordió el labio, esto era demasiado vergonzoso, una cosa era hacerlo y otra muy distinta era rogar por ello, como quería que hiciera Yuuichi. Pero no podría aguantar mucho, Yuuichi había tocado todos los puntos sensibles de su cuerpo para que prácticamente sea una masa temblorosa bajo el cuerpo del mayor.

— H-Hazlo...

— Como tu órdenes. — Beso la frente del peli naranjo estiro su brazo para alcanzar algo del cajón de la mesita de noche, Taiyou vio todo con expresión curiosa.

Yuuichi ahora tenía un tubo de algo en sus manos.

— Es lubricante, lo compre para que te sea más fácil acostumbrarte. — Respondió a la muda pregunta en la mirada del menor, abriendo el pequeño tubo y vertiendo el contenido en sus dedos.

Taiyou siseo cerrando los ojos al sentir el frio rozando su entrada, que era un poco incomodo pero no duro mucho al sentir como dos de los dedos entraban en su interior haciendo movimientos de tijera. Gimió gustosamente respondiendo con sus caderas el movimiento de los dedos en su interior. Cuando entro el tercer dedo sonto un quejido un tanto incomodo, sintiéndose raro y un poco doloroso, pero casi enseguida lo supero cuando Yuuichi rozo con sus dedos su punto sensible en que arqueo la espalda en un gemido casi grito moviendo con más ganas su cadera tratando de que esos maravillosos dedos volvieran a rozar su próstata.

— Hoy estas muy emocionado. — Comento el mayor, viendo con una sonrisa perezosa el rostro contorsionado en placer de Taiyou, que parecía estar a punto de correrse con solo sus dedos.

Taiyou gimió lastimeramente por ya no sentir los dedos de Yuuichi en su interior, sintiéndose demasiado vacio y al mismo tiempo tan cerca de su final, le mando una mirada de reproche al mayor por haberle, prácticamente, negado su tan ansiado orgasmo, sorprendiéndose un poco al ver al mayor ya sin ropa. _"¿En qué momento...?"_

— Lo siento, pero no podía dejar que te corrieras hasta que esté en tu interior. — Contesto ante la ya antes mencionada mirada que le mando Taiyou, que se sonrojo, como el virgen que no era, por sentir como era invadido su interior.

Se mordió los labios ahogando un gemido, era cierto que era más fácil acostumbrarse, pero el pequeño dolor seguía ahí, aunque era mas fácil ignorarlo y concentrarse más en el placer que estaba sintiendo con las suaves envestidas.

— Ahah ¡Mah!... ¡Quie... mng quiero más...! — Medio rogo, rodeando con sus piernas la cintura del mayor buscando mucho mas contacto posible, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza con sus delicados brazos.

Yuuichi acepto la petición de su pequeño, aumentando la velocidad y fuerza de las envestidas haciendo que Taiyou Gritara de placer enterrando sus uñas en la espalda del otro, lo más seguro es que dejando dolorosas marcas que Yuuichi solo ignoro dándole un descuidado y lujurioso beso en los labios al menor que acepto gustoso.

Siguieron así, hasta que sus cuerpos no pudieron soportar más el placer. Yuuichi, entre jadeos, cayo rendido junto al peli naranjo que aun trataba de calmar su respiración.

— Ne~ Yuuichi-san... — Llamo cuando se hubo calmado un poco. Yuuichi lo miro curioso al ver la sonrisa lasciva de su novio. — ¿Otra vez?

Yuuichi sonrió, besándolo.

***A la mañana siguiente***

Taiyou estaba felizmente sentado en el sillón entre cojines, viendo las caricaturas de la mañana, como un buen niño. Mientras Yuuichi estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para las cuatro personas que estaban en la casa (Tenma, al igual que Taiyou, se había ido a quedar a dormir).

El de ojos azules giro la cabeza al escuchar como las dos personas que faltaban para que se levantaran bajaban la escalera a paso zombi, asustando un poco al de cabellos naranjas. Yuuichi que también los había escuchado venir, se asomo desde la puerta de la cocina, sin poder evitar temblar al ver a su hermanito y a Tenma-chan.

Ambos tenían unas monstruosas ojeras bajo los ojos y las expresiones de ambos eran de ira (y sueño, mucho sueño). Yuuichi y Taiyou recordaron que si Tsurugi era un monstruo si no dormía, Tenma era un demonio.

— Nunca más vuelven a "dormir" juntos...

**FIN**

* * *

**Como amo escribir de estos dos, simplemente se me hace tan facil nwn**

**Bien espero que les haya gustado nwn y dejen sus reviews que me alegran el día leerlos nwn**


End file.
